


An American Assassin In Paris

by Krit



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: “Grady and Preston were both after the same mark in Paris a few years ago,” Julian said to Zane. “They met during what I hear was a drunken, debauched night of… selling antiques. That’s how I knew Ty had been there. I never saw him.”“Such unnecessary details,” Preston murmured.“Ty, seriously,” Zane grunted.“How is this my fault?” Ty asked in exasperation.“Do you have a history with every guy with a gun in the Northern hemisphere?”“Oh, like you don’t have some winners back there you hope we never run into. Let’s head to Miami and see what comes out of the woodwork.”“Ty.”“I like guys with guns!”“Oh my God,” Julian muttered as he rubbed at his eyes.~ Abigail Roux, Armed & Dangerous (Cut & Run, #5)
Relationships: Ty Grady/Preston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> Ty and Preston in Paris.  
> They're both speaking French the entire time, even though it's written in English.  
> Preston is using the code name 'Julien' and Ty is using the code name 'Beau'.  
> The POV jumps back and forth, and the narration will use the other one's code name because that's what they know each other as.

Ty had to admit, he liked Paris. It had an old energy to it that made him feel... free, in a way. Like he belonged there. He had distant family somewhere in France still, though he’d never met them. 

He loved the architecture and the food. The wine and the language. Impersonating a Frenchman was one of the easiest things he’d ever done. The little cabaret in NOLA was the freest he’d ever felt, but that had felt like getting away with something. High society in Paris... that felt like _permission_. 

His target was heavily guarded. It would take time and a gentle precision to be able to get to him. He needed to be patient. If he played it right, he could be home in a week. 

He had made good progress so far. The man had just left with his entourage after spending the evening being thoroughly charmed by Ty and his sleazy persona. 

“You look like you could use a drink.” 

Ty was almost startled by the voice appearing at his ear. Lilted French purred at him in a tone that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but an invitation. 

“Did you bring me one?” He countered, letting his own accent drawl the words a little. He’d been speaking French as long as he’d been speaking English, and he could do a Parisian accent, but he liked the way his family spoke it. It gave that little bit of countryside to it that seemed to amuse and delight the blue blooded criminals of Paris. They found him quaint. 

A glass of red wine appeared in his peripheral vision. He tilted his head to look at his new friend and his breath hitched. 

A slender man with pale blonde hair and a playful smile stared at him with piercing eyes. His blue waistcoat was a corset design that only accentuated his lean muscles and the gun strapped above his hip. Under which, was a simple white shirt and blue tie, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a glass in each hand and was holding out one. There was something incredibly dangerous about him, and not just the gun. Private security? Arms dealer? A fellow assassin? It was hard to tell with this crowd. He looked to be Ty’s age, or at least very close to it. 

Ty took the glass, smiling softly. He sipped the wine without breaking eye contact with the man. He wasn’t overly concerned about it being spiked. He had the feeling that if this man wanted to hurt him, it wouldn’t involve poison or sedatives. 

They stood there, talking and drinking, for about an hour. The man introduced himself as Julien. 

“I’m Beau.” Ty told him. 

“Yes, you are.” Julien grinned, making a show of looking him up and down. Ty laughed. The line was obvious, and too easy. But he couldn’t help but be amused by it. This guy was stunning in his own right, and Ty could do with a good romp to clear his head. 

They wound up going down to Ty’s hotel room, a little dunk, and a lot riled up. As soon as they were inside, Ty kicked the door shut and pressed him against the wall. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this.” He growled, before pressing their lips together, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into that sinful looking mouth. He loosened the man’s tie, not bothering to remove it as he unbuttoned his shirt down to where the vest began, his hands stroking the uncovered skin. 

The other man moaned quietly, rolling his hips against Ty’s. Ty smiled against his lips and pulled away, dropping to his knees. He mouthed at his cock over his pants as he undid the belt. Opening the fly and pushing the fabric down, Ty couldn’t help the small groan that escaped him at the sight of the man’s hard cock encased in a pair of black lace briefs. 

“Fuck, but you are exquisite, aren’t you?” Ty gasped, almost forgetting to speak in French. He rubbed his hands over the surprisingly soft fabric. Lace was far too often ridiculously scratchy. But this... Ty licked at the partially exposed cock through the lace, sucking on the head, wetting the delicate fabric with his saliva and the man’s own precome. 

Julien’s fingers tangled in his hair as he muttered soft curses and encouragements. Ty took his time, sucking and licking at him without once freeing him from the briefs. His own hands stroked those sharp hips before reaching back to squeeze his ass. It was firm and perfect, and ty decided he had to be inside of it as soon as possible. 

He stood up and began unbuttoning his own shirt. “Take off your trousers, but leave the rest of it on.” He murmured. “Oh, and put the pistol away. I don’t do gunplay until the third date.” He winked and removed his own weapons as well. 

As Julien put his gun and holster on the dresser, Ty noticed that despite the hooks in the front, the vest also had lacing in the back. 

“Does that actually function as a corset, or is it just the style?”

His new lover looked up, grinning at him through the mirror above the dresser, without turning around. “It’s functional.” He answered, placing his hands on the dresser, leaning forward slightly. “Though I tend to wear them a bit loose when I have them on long.”

Ty set a packet of lube and a condom on the dresser as he stepped behind him. “So, it can get tighter, then?” He murmured, plucking lightly at the laces. 

“Much tighter.” His voice was almost a gasp as Ty jerked the laces tighter. He dropped to his elbows, bent over the dresser, so that Ty had room to grind his still clothed cock against his ass as he played with the laces. 

**~**

Preston’s fingers curled on the dresser as he panted harshly. When he’d realized that another assassin was after his target, he knew it would behoove him to look into whoever it was. When he laid eyes on the man, he decided the most practical course of action would be to seduce him. It was not difficult, and so far, certainly not a hardship. 

“Are you going to fuck me at some point in the evening?” He tried to grumble. The annoyance was lost under the obvious pleasure, but the urgency still got across. Beau hummed in amusement, and soon enough, Preston felt his underwear being pulled to the side to allow access for the other man’s slick probing fingers. 

Preston’s lips parted and his eyes slipped shut as his body was played like a fine instrument by those wicked fingers. Fucking into him and stretching him open, as the others pulled his corset tighter and loosened it again. 

The hungry moans that answered his choked gasps of pleasure only made him harder and more desperate. It was bad enough before the man started _talking_. 

“Look at you. So magnificent like this. You’ll look even more delicious split open on my cock.”

Preston felt his face grow hot with embarrassment, even as his hips jerked at the words. 

“Do you want that, pretty boy? Do you want me to fuck you while I tell you how lovely you are? All dressed up like a prince, but you’re just a needy whore, aren’t you?”

Preston would never confess to the desperate whimper that came out of him at that. Dirty talk always made him incredibly uncomfortable, thoroughly embarrassed, and unbelievably turned on. 

The fingers disappeared for a few torturous moments, and then his tie was being wrapped around one of those delightful hands, pulling it behind him and jerking it back, forcing his head up to look at himself in the mirror as he gasped for air. 

“Look at you.” Beau growled. “So beautiful and broken already. You look ruined and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” 

“Please!” Preston managed to rasp out. 

“Since you beg so nice. Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch yourself.”

He let go of the tie, letting it loosen again. Preston braced one hand on the mirror, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. 

His mind went to static as his corset laces were pulled tight, fast and hard, at the same time the other man thrust into him. He could barely choke out a moan, his legs trembling as he became lightheaded. The laces were loosened again as the cock inside him began to move. 

Preston’s eyes were wet as he rolled his hips back, clenching down around him. That firm heavy drag of a hard cock inside of him, one hand on his hip and the other on his back. Preston felt used and possessed, like he was being consumed. Those evil wonderful fingers pulling the laces tighter and tighter, as that relentless cock rubbing against his prostate. 

He was dizzy and desperate. His cock hard and leaking, still wrapped up in wet lace that shifted and rubbed against the delicate skin with every thrust. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He was completely at this man’s mercy. There was a fleeting thought that at least his gun was still in reach. Just in case. 

“That’s it, pretty.” The man purred. “Just take it. Will you come for me? You’ll look so lovely coming on my cock. Let me see. Come for me, pretty boy.”

**~**

Ty couldn’t believe how incredible this man was. Writhing and moaning and gasping under him, like the most beautiful filthy dream brought to life. Watching his blissed out face in the mirror as he clenched around his cock, pushed Ty over the edge, crying out as he came, his legs practically trembling with the force of it. 

He slumped over his partner a bit, resting his forehead on his shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath. Rather than try to make sense of the laces anymore, Ty reached under him and unfastened the metal clasps on the front of the vest. 

“Thank you.” Julien panted quietly. 

“Of course.” Ty responded, chuckling. “Thank _you_.”

“Any time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ty wasn’t _planning_ on seeing Julien again. But he certainly wasn’t disappointed when he did. The man was like a walking piece of art. He wore a loose white shirt tonight. One of those billowy ones like a freaking pirate. Well. Ty was a Marine. He knew how to handle pirates. He was wearing another corset. This one was one of those waist cinchers that ended under his chest. It was black leather with impeccable blood-red ribbons, and Ty just wanted to make an absolute _mess_ of him. Neatly pressed soft black trousers, blonde hair smooth and combed back, shoes shiny and perfect. Ty hadn’t planned on seeing Julien again. But now, he was planning to _wreck_ him. 

He wasted no time at all convincing the other man to join him again, and he was met with no resistance. Slightly less drunk than the night before, they made their way to Ty’s hotel room. By the time they got to the bed, his new friend’s shoes were off and his shirt was off his shoulders. Ty couldn’t keep his hands off him. That soft pale skin was addictive. His own shirt was off, and he let his pants fall to the floor, when suddenly, he was pushed back onto the bed. 

“Lean back against the pillows.” Julien growled. Ty licked his lips and was quick to obey. The other man smirked at him as he slowly unzipped his fly. 

“Do you have another surprise for me?” Ty murmured. 

“Maybe.” He peeled his trousers off slowly, like he was unveiling a gift. And oh, but he was. Red lace panties, the same shade as the ribbons laced up his back. Red garter straps clipped to black thigh-high stockings with red lace trim. He smirked at Ty as he kicked his trousers aside and slinked towards the bed like a predator that already had its prey trapped. 

Ty’s cock leaked and his breath caught on a groan as that beautiful dangerous creature straddled his lap. He ran his hands over those powerful thighs, snapping at the garters. He stroked and squeezed every part of him he could reach. Slid his hands around to dip his fingers under the panties, teasing at his entrance. 

Impossibly soft lips lavished attention on his neck, nimble calloused fingers tugged at his underwear, and shoved them down around his thighs. He grabbed Ty’s hands and placed them on his own thighs. Ty squeezed and stroked the soft nylon, rubbing his thumbs over the lace. 

“Stay.” Ty shivered at the softly growled command. Julien grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand, and set about stretching himself. Propped up on his knees, never taking off the panties, moaning and chewing on his lip as he sank his own fingers deep inside himself. 

Ty gripped his thighs, using all his willpower to keep his hands where he was ordered to. 

Julien’s other hand brushed over the front of the panties, trailing his fingertips along his cock, tightly bound behind the stretched lace. He was making quite the show of it, moving slowly and deliberately, he was obviously well passed prepped, and was just teasing them both at this point. 

“Come on!” Ty finally growled. “You’re torturing yourself, too, ya know. Don’t you want something bigger than your fingers? Don’t you want a big thick cock inside you? Splitting you open, hitting all those deep places you can’t reach. You know I can make you feel good, baby. Come on. Fuck yourself on my cock. You know you want to.”

~*~

Preston shivered, his movements becoming unsteady. Beau wasn’t wrong. He’d worked himself up and was practically aching to have the other man inside of him again. But teasing him was so damn fun. It was worth his own frustration just to watch this clearly powerful man try not to snap underneath him. Playing him just as easily as he’d been played by him the night before. Beau could easily throw him off and pin him down and take what he wanted. But he wouldn’t. Because Preston told him to stay still. He would beg and plead, desperate and panting, but he wouldn’t move until Preston gave him permission. His cock was hard and leaking and so hot with blood, Preston could feel the heat from where he hovered above it. 

“Don’t move.” He growled, shifting in place to position himself, grabbing Beau’s cock and pressing it to his own entrance. “Keep your hands there. Don’t move.” 

He sank down slowly, savoring the sensations of being stretched open as those strong hands dug bruises into his thighs. He finally settled, sitting flush against his hips, letting out a satisfied little moan. He smirked at the choked whispered begging coming from the man beneath him, and moved his hips in slow, lazy little circles. It was a delightful stimulation for himself, but undoubtedly a maddening tease for the other man. 

His shirt was hanging off one of his shoulders, and he reached up to rub his fingers over his nipple, arching his back as he pinched down, his other hand still brushing over his lace covered cock. 

“Mmm. You were right, this is much better.” He purred. “What a sweet boy you are, being so good for me.” He squeezed down around him, grinning at the wounded sound that pulled out of him. “Such a _Beautiful_ toy for me to play with.” He winked at the play on his name. “Do you want to play?”

“Yes! Please!” He gasped. His bright green eyes were wide and glassy, his skin flushed. 

“Alright then.” Preston chuckled. “Be a good boy and fuck me.”

~*~

Ty groaned with relief and sat up straight, one arm wrapping around the other man’s waist and the other hand reaching down to squeeze his ass, keeping the panties scrunched up in his fingers and pulled to the side as he bucked up hard into him. 

The breathless shout that the action punched out of his bed partner made him grin wickedly, glad to have some revenge for the overwhelming teasing. But he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. And so, the punishment ought to be just as enjoyable. 

He tangled his fingers in the silk ribbons, pulling them tight as he rocked his hips in hard steady thrusts. The pace was measured, almost slow, but he pulled Julien down against him each time he thrust up into him, burying himself deep, before easing up and pulling back, letting him almost relax for a fraction of a second before repeating the move. 

Those strong lean arms wrapped around him, hand grasping his hair, encouraging him to lick and bite at that pale delicate throat. They moved in sync, rocking against each other at an almost brutal rhythm, guttural moans and breathless whimpers filled the air, and Ty could feel the mounting pleasure inside of him ready to burst. 

Those hot tight muscles clenched around him as a silky voice growled in his ear. “Make me come, and I might let you come.”

Ty gasped as slid his hand between them, rubbing at the hot flesh trapped behind damp lace. He stroked and squeezed as his hips moved faster, his other hand still plucking at the ribbons, catching the man’s breath and giving it back. 

Feeling him shudder and fall apart in his arms, crying out as he came, was almost as satisfying as the way he clenched down on Ty’s cock. 

“Let me come, baby.” He gasped against the kiss bruised column of his neck. “ _Please_.”

“Come for me.”

Ty obeyed the whispered command easily, his release washing over him after so much teasing and holding back. 

~*~

As they sat there, tangled up in each other, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow, a thought occurred to Preston. 

“If we run into each other again...” he mused. “You mentioned something about gunplay on the third date?”

The arms around him tightened, and he felt a wicked grin stretch across the lips pressed to his neck. 

Oh yes. They were _definitely_ going to run into each other again. They would make sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :  
>  [S Sgt Meow Mix](https://ssgtmeowmix.tumblr.com/)  
> And here :  
>  [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Want to come chat with us on the Brick & Mortar Discord server?  
>  [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/zEP5ZMG)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
